


Daphne Doesn't Know

by PaperFox19



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parody, Secret Relationship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Daphne had no clue what Shaggy and Freddy did after dropping her off at home.
Relationships: Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	Daphne Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

The gang had just finished another mystery and it was time to head home. Velma was dropped off first, and Scooby got dropped off at his girlfriend’s place. Daphne was next, she was riding up front next to Fred.

He reached her house. “Bye Daphne.”

“Bye Fred, bye Shaggy.” She gave a flirtatious wink at Fred, but it just made him uncomfortable. She went inside her house and Fred waited to drive off.

“Aren’t you gonna ride upfront with me?” he asked, but Shaggy was clearly not happy.

“Nope, it seems I’m fine back here.”

“Oh come on don’t be like that Daphne always rides upfront, she’d get suspicious if I had you upfront instead of her.” He pleaded with his boyfriend.

“She wouldn’t be suspicious if you just told her your gay, oh and your dating me!” Shaggy snapped crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know I can’t do that, it’ll ruin the gang. I still want us to be friends.” He started driving off, he kept his eyes on the road but keeping the conversation going.

“I told Velma and she’s still with us.” He said, and the brunette was miffed. “She had a crush on me, and it hurt but she was happy I was honest with her.”

“Yeah, but Velma’s different.” Their gaze met in the mirror.

“Fred I’m starting to think you want to be with Daphne, and that’s why you haven’t told her.” He says, getting bored he undoes his pants and frees his hard cock. “And here I thought you liked male brunettes with big cocks.” He says with a moan, as he pumps his huge manhood.

Hearing Shaggy moan sent a shiver down Fred’s spine, he looks back up at the mirror and the sight behind him had him rock hard in a second. Shaggy’s huge manhood, already wet with pre cum. The blonde took in a sharp intake of breath. He looked back to the road and found a safe place to park. He pulled over gently and safely, and undid his belt.

“I do like males,” he moves back to join Shaggy. “I like brunettes,” he settles in between his legs. “And I like big cocks.” He moans as he inhales Shaggy’s unique musk, his natural musk, spiked with arousal. He nuzzled his huge 10 inch long cock, his cheek brushed along the sensitive skin. “Ah so good.” He moans, and starts kissing along his length.

Shaggy’s kicks off his shoes and brought his bare foot to the blonde’s crotch. He groans as his bulge is massaged, the brunette puts extra pressure and adds more friction. “Ahh Shaggy!” he moans, and the male takes hold of the base of his cock and slaps his face with it.

“I hear your words, I see how your body gets, but you still let Daphne flirt with you.” He says, giving a slap of his dick with each word. Fred looks down in shame.

“Please let me prove it, I’ll do anything.”

“Get naked.” He says, without a second thought. Fred blushes, but stands up and takes off his clothes. First his ascot, and then his white shirt came off. Shaggy licked his lips as his rock hard abs and pecs were revealed. Fred had a difficult time with his pants, his arousal made it hard to remove them.

He groaned as he tugged his pants and boxers down, forcing his cock down only to have it snap back up in the air. He was already wet with pre and sweat, he drops off his clothes and steps out of them along with his shoes. “On your knees.” He obeys, his cock twitching even more at being commanded.

Shaggy brought his feet together around his cock and began pumping him. “Ohh Shaggy!” he moaned, his body trembling with pleasure.

“Until you tell Daphne this is how I’m gonna touch you, if you want my hands or mouth your gonna have to tell her.” He says, and pumps Fred faster. His hard 7 incher was worked by the talented feet, the double friction only increasing his pleasure.

“Ahh please, gonna cum!” his cock grew hotter, and his balls tightened. He came, his essence spraying all over the male’s feet, the rest ran down his length and balls.

“Such a mess, lick it up!” he raised his feet to Fred’s face. The blonde grimaced having never tasted his cum before, but still he obeyed. The smell of Shaggy’s feet helped, he licked up all his cum. It was oddly bitter to him but remember Shaggy saying he enjoyed it.

Even after his feet were clean, Fred kept licking, lapping between his toes and along his sole. He even took his toes into his mouth and sucked it. He was trying anything to make Shaggy happy. He thought maybe Shaggy would let him suck on his huge cock, while his cum was bitter, Shaggy’s was delicious a sweet and tangy mix, no doubt from the copious amounts of foods he ate.

Instead he was pushed forward on his hands and knees. He got the lube from the glove box and used it to wet Fred’s ass, the gel slipped inside and he used his finger to smear it around. “Ahh yes, Shaggy don’t you think I could suck your cock and make you wet?”

“No the lube is good enough.” He said and poured a large amount over his length. He pumped himself to get himself slicked up, while he added a second finger to the blonde’s ass.

“Oh ah Shaggy please!” he was hard again, and the brunette pumped his sensitive rear. All the times they’ve done it and Fred still was hot and tight. After playing with his ass a few minutes, he removed the slick digits, earning a groan from the blonde.

He didn’t leave him empty for long, as he positioned his huge rod at his waiting hole. He thrust in and Fred arched his back in pleasure. “Yes!” he moaned as he was filled, Shaggy took his sweet time to, letting him feel every inch as it entered him. Fred panted and pleaded for more, and soon he was buried balls deep inside the blonde. “So big, so full, please move!” he moaned.

Shaggy obeyed this time, he started thrusting in and out. He pulled out to the tip only to slam back in. “Shaggy!” he moaned, and soon a string of non-stop moans left him. Every thrust made him feel loved, full and complete. “Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!”

The blonde was oozing pre like mad, dripping all over the back of the van. He was so close, he knew if he touched himself he would cum, but when he tried Shaggy slapped his hand away. “No touching!” he ordered and thrust even faster.

“Please Shaggy I wanna cum!” he cried.

“I told you I wasn’t gonna touch your dick, but I guess I can play with these.” His hands came around to his chest and began pinching his hard nubs.

“No not my nipples!” he whimpered, he began drooling from the increase in stimulation.

“Daphne doesn’t know all your sensitive places, she doesn’t know what makes you wet, she doesn’t know what makes you cum!” he raised Freddy’s leg, and thrust into him harder, his cock brushing that sweet bundle of nerves. Without any touch to his manhood Fred came shooting his seed beneath him. “We’ve been having sex every day since we started dating. She doesn’t know while we are alone in this van you happily drop to your knees wanting to suck my cock, to take my manhood so deep inside you!” He thrust into his clenching heat and found his own release, his cum flooding his tight channel.

“She doesn’t know I love your musk, she doesn’t know I’ll happily lick your feet, she doesn’t know I get hard just hearing you speak, and she doesn’t know I love you but it’s all true.” Fred says and he turns his head back and kisses him. Shaggy sighs in defeat, and he kisses Fred, his hand cumming down to play with his member.

He milked him for another release, and the blonde went limp in his arms. “I love you Shaggy.”

“I love you too.” He holds him tight. “I guess it doesn’t matter if Daphne knows or not.” He pulled off his shirt, and the two cuddled up both naked, and the brunette still stuffed up Fred’s ass.

The next day the two got dressed and picked everyone up for another mystery to solve. Daphne had no clue, but Fred and Shaggy were happy keeping things a secret.

So don’t tell Daphne!

End


End file.
